<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fine, great (discontinued) by astralfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017768">fine, great (discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfish/pseuds/astralfish'>astralfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Depression, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Drowning, Family Dynamics, Family Member Death, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghosts, Have Some Red, Heavy Angst, Memory Loss, Men Crying, Suicide, mature for language &amp; intense topics, merman ghost tommy, post exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfish/pseuds/astralfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looked down, the first thing he saw was that his skin had turned completely grey, exactly like his brother. His eyes widened and he tried to gasp. It made a sound, but no air entered his lungs. He blinked and decided that he was absolutely hallucinating and that it wasn’t anything to worry about. Well, nothing other than his sanity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work is very triggering to some, please be careful and read the tags<br/>if you make fanart or anything of this, please credit me for my idea !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy emerged from the water and coughed out a glass-full of water. <i>Funny,</i> he thought, he was sure he’d passed out from lack of oxygen as the water filled his lungs. Had someone saved him? No, he saw no-one in sight. They couldn’t have gotten away <i>that</i> quickly, even with a trident.</p><p>Who would save him anyway?</p><p>He felt itchy. On his neck, wrists, left cheek, nose and between his fingers and toes.</p><p>When he looked down, the first thing he saw was that his skin had turned completely grey, exactly like his brother. His eyes widened and he tried to gasp. It made a sound, but no air entered his lungs. He blinked and decided that he was absolutely hallucinating and that it wasn’t anything to worry about. Well, nothing other than his sanity. </p><p>With a shake of his head, he started swimming back to shore. He was faster than before, and his feet and hands felt… Different in the water than before. He decided he would check it out once he was back on land. </p><p>Surprisingly quickly, he arrived at the beach by Logsteadshire. Once he made his way inside the walls, he sat down on one of the barrels and looked down at his feet. </p><p>He attempted to gasp when he saw the new webs between his toes. He looked at his hands to find the same had happened to them. His wrists had crimson scales, similar to a sockeye salmon. A hand flew up to his neck to feel what was there, and he felt odd slits in his skin. Not scars, no, but rather gills. </p><p>It seemed that everywhere he felt an itch had transformed into something <i>fishy?</i></p><p>Red scales were on his left cheek, along with his ankles and bridge of his nose. </p><p>With his new discovery, normally his heart would be pounding in his ribcage and his breathing would be erratic, but he felt nothing there, and he wasn’t breathing. </p><p><i>I must be hallucinating,</i> he thought, <i>right?</i> His hands shook and his head began to ache. He brought a thumb to his mouth and chewed on a nail. Maybe he should check with someone else. Phil wouldn’t lie to him or prank him, right? Yeah.</p><p>Something crawled up his throat. He knelt over as he coughed up some water and wiped his mouth.</p><p>Tommy felt angry. He clenched his fist. Why did this have to be him? Why did this have to be <i>his</i> life? What had he done to deserve this?</p><p>His anger wavered for a moment as he felt a strong urge to reach his hand into his pocket. He obeyed, and pulled out a handful of translucent powder. He watched as it slowly started to turn red. Was this like blue, but… Red? For anger?</p><p>He groaned. He tossed the red sand-looking powder onto the ground. This was a shit fucking day.</p><p>No thud of feet was heard when he stood up from the barrel. His footsteps were completely silent as he began the trek to Phil and Techno’s house. Hopefully it was Phil who answered the door and not Techno.</p><p>Tommy zoned out as he walked. Why didn’t his feet leave footprints in the snow? Hallucinations, he was sure. <i>Is that how it even works?</i> he thought. </p><p>He daydreamed about L’manberg, and going to see his friends. Fundy, Quackity, and his best friend, Ranboo. There was one person he couldn’t put his finger on, he couldn’t remember. Thinking about it left his stomach feeling strange, and made some water pour out his lips. He decided not to remember.</p><p>The snow didn’t crunch under his feet when he stepped and he didn’t feel cold. Was he so numb that not even physical temperature affected him anymore? </p><p>Tommy looked at the bee farm beside Phil and Techno’s house. Bees made his mouth fill with water, and he decided not to think about them anymore.</p><p>He made his way to the door and knocked. It swung open to reveal Techno. His brother gasped, his eyes widened and filled with tears. Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but Techno didn’t let him.</p><p>Techno just froze and shakily screamed, “Phil!” </p><p>Footsteps thundered down the stairs and Phil yelled, “What’s going on!?”</p><p>“Phil!” Tommy smiled.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Phil froze, just as Techno had. </p><p>Techno sniffed as he let his tears spill. “No. No, no.” He wiped at his eyes.</p><p>“My boy. My boy.” Phil whispered and fell to his knees. “No, no, Tommy. This is a nightmare. This isn’t real.”</p><p>“What!? What’s going on? Dad? Techno?” The youngest brother asked frantically. “Are you angry? Don’t be mad, please, have some red.” Tommy reached into his pocket and held out the translucent sand, offering it to his father.</p><p>“My son is dead. My <i>sons</i> are dead. I- I can’t. I can’t.”</p><p>“Tommy. Tommy, no,” Techno cried. “I- you too? Not you too, Tommy. No. Please.”</p><p>Phil stood up and squeezed his only living son in a tight hug, crying into his shoulder. </p><p>Tommy dropped his red and walked in. He hugged them both. “Why are you crying? I’m not dead. I’m right here!” he exclaimed and hugged tighter. He tried his best not to cough up water.</p><p>“I can hardly feel it, Tommy. You’re not… I- why? Why, Tommy?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Who’s Tubbo?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i haven't slept at all so the pacing is bad and it's short but... chapter 2 hahahh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can hardly feel it, Tommy. You’re not… I- why? Why, Tommy?” </p><p>“Why what? What? Is this… Is it real?” Tommy shook.</p><p>“It’s real. It’s real, Tommy,” Techno told him, and Phil sobbed, “No, no, it can’t be real. It can’t be.” </p><p>Phil tried to squeeze his son. He felt slight resistance as his arms phased through him. “I,” he began, “I- Tommy,” hiccuped Phil. “I’m- I’m,” he continued, but didn’t finish. </p><p>“I’m not dead! I’m right here, why are you saying I’m dead?” Tommy questioned, though he thought he may know the answer. Was he a ghost, doomed to roam the earth with everyone pitying him even more than they did when he was alive?</p><p>No footsteps were heard as the third brother, Wilbur, opened the door and floated in. “What’s going on?” He asked as he noticed the heartache in the room. Wilbur sprinkled some Blue over his family, offering them a smile. “Have some blue, tell me what’s wrong!” </p><p>Phil sobbed, Techno sniffled, and Tommy pulled away from the hug to look at his dead brother.</p><p>“Oh,” said Wilbur, “oh, Tommy.” He frowned and pulled Tommy into a tight hug. Tommy didn’t know why Phil and Techno said they could hardly feel the hugs, he could feel them just fine.</p><p>“What’s going on, can someone please tell me?” the youngest begged as he stepped away from Wilbur. He took in the sight of his heartbroken family. His hand reached into his pocket and grabbed a handful of Red to lighten the load of his frustration.</p><p>“You’re like me now, Tommy. You’re a ghost, just like me,” Wilbur informed with a sad smile. </p><p>Phil cried out a pained howl and sobbed into his last living son’s shoulder. “Who did this to you? Who took my boy away from me? My son. My son,” he sobbed, “my son…”</p><p>Techno pat his father’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze. A tear ran down his cheek. “I’m gonna kill someone. Tell me, Tommy. Tell me who needs to die,” Techno’s voice grew harsher as his face turned red with pure rage.</p><p>“I- I-” Tommy pulled his hand out of his pocket and passed Techno a handful of Red. “Please don’t be angry with me,” he started, “Um-” he dusted the red from his hands on his shirt. Tommy wrung his hands as he spoke, “he’s already dead. I guess. I’m sorry, I…” the newfound ghost emulated a sigh. “I did this to myself. I couldn’t handle it anymore. My last friends were Dream and Ranboo, I was so lonely. Nobody came to visit me. I saw my best friend Ranboo sometimes, I saw Dream often, but I- I couldn’t handle it. I’m so sorry.” </p><p>Phil grabbed a handful of Techno’s shirt and screamed in agony. “I’m so-orry, Tommy, I- I should have visited more. I should have made Tubbo come see you-”</p><p>“Who’s Tubbo?”</p><p>His father’s eyes widened and he froze completely, hot tears still flowing down his face.</p><p>Techno cleared his throat and grit out, “The president of New L’manberg.” </p><p>Water forced its way out of Tommy’s mouth and splashed on the floor. “Fuck, I’m sorry. Shit.” He shook his head. “Oh. Dunno why I don’t remember him! I forgot they had a president. I thought Dream just ruled over it, why else would he be the one to exile me?” </p><p>Nobody in the room spoke. They were all momentarily silent, before Techno angrily and quietly said, “I’m goin’ to kill Dream.”</p><p>Tommy brushed it off as Just Techno Things. He knew Techno wanted to kill Dream for a while, but he wasn’t sure why he brought it up now.</p><p>“Can I go see L’manberg, now that I’m… a ghost? I can swim really fast now. I won’t even have to go to the nether. Actually, I don’t know how that would affect me, since I’m like, a fuckin’ water fishy ghost…”</p><p>Phil wiped his tears as he struggled not to continue crying. “Yeah, anything you want. Let’s go to L’manberg, Tommy. I think you should meet Tubbo.” </p><p>“Yeah! See your best friend again!” Wilbur exclaimed with a smile.</p><p>“Never met him before, but maybe we’ll become best friends!” </p><p>They all made their way to the door, but before they could leave, Techno said, “Wait… I probably shouldn’t go. I’m not like, allowed there.” Tommy wondered why Techno wasn’t allowed in L’manberg. He felt water creep up his throat, so he swallowed and decided to stop thinking about it.</p><p>“Nah mate, it’s fine. You’re with me,” Phil told him as he wiped his face. Techno nodded and they all four left the house. </p><p>Together, they passed the village by Techno and Phil’s house on their way to the sea, and Tommy waved at one of the villagers as they walked by. Wilbur waved at another.</p><p>Phil and Techno hopped in their boat parked by the shore, Wilbur hopped in the one beside it and Tommy walked into the water and held onto the side of Wilbur’s boat.</p><p>Tommy smiled at all the fish and dolphins as they boated to L’manberg. </p><p>He completely zoned out after a while, allowing himself to be led through the sea and over the land.</p><p>Soon enough, they arrived in New L’manberg.</p><p>“It’s great to see this place again,” said Tommy. “Is that him? He’s wearing a suit,” he asked, walking over to the boy in a suit who sat on the ground reading a book in front of a poster of… Techno? He would ask about it later. Probably.</p><p>“Hello! You must be Tubbo?” The boy’s head shot up from his book instantly, and as soon as he made eye contact with Tommy, he completely froze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm on twitter at @astralf1sh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“If you didn’t visit me, maybe you’re not a friend worth remembering.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>techno is grieving, i forgive him for being mean<br/>sorry this took a while ! i did this chapter over the course of a few days and only wrote a little every day<br/>enjoy ! my twitter is @astralf1sh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello! You must be Tubbo?” The boy’s head shot up from his book instantly, and as soon as he made eye contact with Tommy, he completely froze.</p><p>“Tommy!?”</p><p>“‘Ello," he saluted, "how do you know my name, Mr. President?” </p><p>"This isn't real." </p><p>Tommy groaned. “It’s real, fuck sake! Why do you all say that?” he bonked his fist against his own forehead in frustration. “I’m real, I’m a ghost! I’m sure you’ve seen a ghost before. There’s a ghost right there!” he pointed at Wilbur, who gave Tubbo a friendly wave. </p><p>“I know ghosts are fucking real,” began Tubbo, “but I didn’t think you’d die, Tommy!” he shouted with a pained expression and tears in his eyes. Tubbo closed his book and stood up, leaving it on the floor for someone else to pick up later. </p><p>“How do you know my name? Please answer this time.” Tommy saw him clench his fists, and he offered Tubbo the powder in his pocket. “Why are you angry? Have some red! Come on, don’t be mad. I’m sorry!” </p><p>The ghost felt Tubbo smack his hands, and dropped the Red on the ground. Tubbo gasped, and Tommy exclaimed; “Ow!”</p><p>"I- I can’t feel your hands! What the fuck, Tommy!" </p><p>Tommy pulled at his own hair, "what!? Will you tell me what I've done, please!?" </p><p>Tubbo rubbed at his blue eyes, trying not to let the tears spill. "Tommy. This isn't funny. You remember me, I know you do. You have to, I'm your Tubbo!" </p><p>Some water leaked out of Tommy's mouth. "Sorry- 'My' Tubbo…? We've just met," he argued. "Were we friends, Mr. President?" </p><p>"Yes! We were best friends, and then I exiled you, and now you're a salmon ghost!" </p><p>"I'm not a fuckin' salmon!" he shouted before quickly composing himself. "Sorry," the ghost apologized.  "And Ranboo's my best friend, I’ve only just met you today."</p><p> </p><p>The president sighed and said with a shake of his head, "I just… How did you die?" he asked. "I mean, to water, obviously, but…"</p><p>"I'll be honest with you, Mr. President-" "Tubbo." "I'll be honest with you, Tubbo, I offed myself," Tommy confessed.</p><p>"... What? That's not funny, Tommy."</p><p>"It's not a joke. After Dream exiled me, I could only hold on for so long. I drowned myself in the ocean by Logsteadshire, that’s where I lived."</p><p>Tubbo's eyes filled with tears. "Dream didn't exile you," he informed, "I did."</p><p>"Mate, I think I'd remember who exiled me," Tommy stated with a confused expression. He was sure he’d never met this boy before.</p><p>The ghost of Wilbur chimed in, "maybe you lost some memories, like me!"</p><p>His bottom lip trembled. "B-but… He can't forget me. He's my Tommy. Why does he remember Ranboo, but not me?"</p><p>"Of course I remember Ranboo. He's my best mate! Speaking of, where <i>is</i> he?"</p><p>"Tommy, please hone your attention span for two seconds," Wilbur giggled. Tommy nodded and looked Tubbo in the eye.</p><p>Techno and Phil stood watching the exchange silently. Techno hid behind his father, which wasn't very effective due to his height. Tubbo didn't seem to notice, or was too focused on Tommy to care.</p><p>"Tubbo, did you… Visit Tommy at all after you exiled him…?" Phil provided.</p><p>The boy in question grimaced, "no…"</p><p>"Well, that might be the reason you're looking for. Maybe he remembers people who visited him, even if it was just once."</p><p>.Tommy made a face. “If you didn’t visit me, maybe you’re not a friend worth remembering.”</p><p>A tear ran down Tubbo’s face. “I- I’m sorry, I… Tommy, I didn’t want this to happen. I didn’t ask for this.”  More tears started to flow.</p><p>He jumped as Techno stepped forward. “Tubbo, I don’t care that you didn’t ask for this. Take responsibility for your goddamn actions. <i>You</i> exiled him. You ruined him. This is your fuckin’ fault. You killed my little brother. You killed <i>your</i> best friend.” He exhaled shakily. </p><p>They all stood shocked as they watched Techno continue, “you took my little brother, you took Wilbur’s little brother, and you took Phil’s son.” He stepped forward, placing a hand on his sword. Phil grabbed him by the arm. “Techno, enough.” His tone left no room for argument.</p><p>The man grumbled and stood back. Tommy grabbed onto Techno in what for him was a tight hug, but for Techno was just resistance in the air around him. “Please, Techno, I’m sure it wasn’t his fault. I don’t remember, but this was me, <i>I</i> killed myself,” he attempted to convince his brother.</p><p>Tubbo sobbed, and Phil began to tear up again. Techno looked like he wanted to kill someone, which he probably did. Tommy stepped away and said, “you seem upset-” Techno cut him off, “I <i>seem upset</i>? My little brother just fuckin’ <i>killed himself-</i>” “Don’t cut me off, please. You seem upset, but there’s no need to take it out on this guy. If- if anything, you should be upset with <i>me</i>.” </p><p>Their father hid his head in his hands. Tubbo sniffled. “I-I’m so-o so-sorry, To-ommy, this isn’ w-wha’ i want’d!” Sobbed Tubbo, holding himself in his own arms, and Tommy stared at him. “Er- it’s okay?” he said awkwardly. </p><p>“It is <i>not</i> okay-” “Techno, stop it.” “Fine.”</p><p>Sobs wracked Tubbo’s small frame. He abruptly said, “I’m- e-excu-use me, presidential business,” and promptly speed-walked away from the group. They all stood in shocked silence, and the first to speak was someone not previously in the group.</p><p>“...what’s going on here?”</p><p>“Ranboo!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>